Last Of The American Girls
by StereoRiptide
Summary: He's the new guy. The mystery man. The pretty boy. The bigshot. He's Damon Salvatore; MLB catcher. He came into her world uninvited...and that's just the way he likes it. AU, AH.
1. Last Of The American Girls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1; Last Of The American Girls<strong>

_She plays her vinyl records singing songs on the eve of destruction_  
><em>She's a sucker for all the criminals breaking the laws<em>  
><em>She will come in first for the end of Western civilization<em>  
><em>She's an endless war, she's a hero for the lost cause<em>

_Like a hurricane in the heart of the devastation_  
><em>She's a natural disaster, she's the last of the American girls<em>

**EPOV.**

"Caroline I think now would be a great time to stop" I tell her, attempting to keep her seated on the bar stool.

"Arrre you kiddin'? We juuust got herrrreee" She slurs, gulping down another shot and turning to face Bonnie.

"I am sooo getting grounded for this" I mumble, looking towards the entrance of The Grill. Two men walk in. One supporting the others body weight and leading him to a booth. The drunk one slumps and his head falls onto the table with a thud. I shake with silent laughter. _That is one wasted dude. _The sober one looks to be in his early thirties, with sandy blonde hair. Definitely good looking for an older guy. I can't get a good look at the drunk one's face, but I can see his lean body and black hair covering his face.

"Ooh who are they?" Caroline whispers in my ear. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the smell of alcohol.

"I don't know. I've never seen either of them here before." I reply, pushing her back towards Bonnie.

"I'm gonna need an ice pack for all the burns that one's giving me." Caroline slurs, wearing a smirk. I laugh and shake my head.

"You better hope I don't tell your sober self what you just said. You'd kill yourself out of shame." I say, smiling.

Every few minutes I'd sneak a glance over my shoulder to see what the guys were doing. It looked like the sober one was sipping a coffee and the drunk one was talking to him, head still on the table. I see the pool tables right beside the booth they're at and hop up, sitting my jacket down.

"I'm gonna go play some pool." I tell Bonnie. She nods and goes back to being Caroline's nanny for the night. I walk over to the table closest to them. Stefan and Matt Donovan stand there talking to one another.

"Hey guys, mind if I watch?" I ask, grabbing a pool stick and leaning against the table.

"Sure." Stefan says, racking up the balls for Matt to break. While they start their game I turn my attention back to the booth.

"...your attitude around the press." The blonde one says, sipping his coffee.

"They can go to hell for all I care." The drunk one says. His voice reeks of sarcasm yet still comes out sexy.

"I know you don't give a damn but I do. This isn't just your image we're talking about anymore." The blonde says, frustrated.

"I'm touched that you care about me so much, Ric." The drunk one says, lifting his head an inch to make eye contact. I mentally curse myself for picking this side of the table. From here all I can see is his back.

"Would you please just drink the coffee." Ric says, pushing the untouched mug across the table. Dark haired takes a sip and then spits it back into the cup, coughing.

"That's the worst coffee I've ever tasted. Are you trying to kill me?" He says angrily.

"So sorry, they don't sell french cappuccinos here." Ric says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He looks down at his watch and sighs, apparently displeased with whatever he saw.

"I've gotta go. You aren't driving tonight, so just walk back. I'll see you tomorrow." Ric says, sitting a twenty on the table and walking away, leaving dark haired sitting alone.

"Thanks a lot, Ric" He mumbles. He pulls out his wallet and puts the twenty away, sitting a five down in it's place.

"..'Lena. Earth to Elena" I turn around to see Matt and Stefan staring at me with amused expressions.

"Sorry guys, my mind was in another universe." I say.

"Yea we can see that" They both say, motioning towards the booth were the mystery man sits.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. Be right back." I say, sitting my pool stick down and walking over to him.

I stop in front of the booth and clear my throat.

"Go ahead, take a seat." He says motioning to the seat across from him without lifting his head. I sit down and lace my fingers together on top of the table.

"Here, have a coffee." He says, pushing his mug towards me. _And I just watched him spit some back in there. _I think, disgusted.

"Um, no thanks." I say, pushing it back towards him. He lifts the side of his head up to peek at me through one eyes, then lays it back down on the table. _God, I've only seen half his face and I can already tell he's gorgeous. _

"So. What do you want?" He asks.

"You just looked like you needed some company." I say, shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

_God this girl is gorgeous. Brown eyes and silky brown hair. I wonder what it'd feel like to run my fingers through it. She can't be over eighteen. Hmm maybe she's a virgin. I wonder what she'd be like in bed. Oh damn, this is the south. What if her dad owns a shotgun? That wouldn't look good in the paper. 'Protective father kills Salvatore. Shotgun on display', yea that's just what I need right now._

I sit up straight and get the pleasure of hearing her gasp. A smirk appears on my face.

"Yea, yea, I know I'm beautiful" I say, staring at her. She groans and rolls her eyes, reaching her hand across the table.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She says. I stare at her hand and shake my head until she drops it.

"I'm Damon." I reply.

"That's it? Just Damon?" She asks, eying me suspiciously.

"For now, it's just Damon" I say, flashing her a smirk.

"Ok then 'Damon'. How'd you get so wasted?" She asks.

"Long story. Don't care to relive it." I mumble.

"Yea I'm sure." She says.

"But if your really that curious. I could always tell you tomorrow morning." I say, smirking.

"How would you tell me tomorrow morning?" She asks.

"I'll tell you when you wake up in my bed." I whisper loudly. Her jaw drops and my smirk widens. _God, that never gets old._

"No thanks" She says, quickly collecting herself.

"No thanks?" I ask, shock on my face.

"Yea that's what I said." She replies simply. "Do you need a ride home?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Sure. My so called 'friend' had other plans apparently." I say, standing up.

"Let me grab my stuff and tell my friends bye, then we can go." She says, walking away.

_If I can't get her in my bed tonight, I won't drink for a day._

"Ok all set." She says, returning to my side. We walk out the door and over to her car.

"Where are we headed?" She asks, turning the key and starting the car.

"Salvatore boarding house. Its right passed..."

"Yea, I know exactly where it is." She interrupts me.

"Small town" She says, noticing the weird look on my face. She silent during the drive and I take the time to form a plan.

_Hmm a goodbye kiss sounds nice. That can lead to something, which can lead inside, which can lead to my bed. Then all will be right in the world._

She stops in front of the house and turns off the car. We sit there for a second, not knowing what to say.

"Thanks for the ride." I settle for, turning to look at her.

"No problem. I guess I'll see you around." She says nervously. I take advantage of the moment and close the distance between us, pressing my lips to her's.

"Mmmm" I moan, licking her lips. She gasps and tries to push me back but I hold my ground.

"See you around" I say, centimeters from her lips. The ever present smirk back on my face. I open the door and climb out, not bothering to look at her expression.

_Until next time, Gilbert. _I think. I walk inside without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did you guys think? Worth continuing or a waste of time? If 14 of the people that read it, review, I'll continue it. **

**Love you guys XD, ****Riley.**


	2. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2; Lucky<strong>

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

**EPOV. **

When I finally made it to my room I did the first thing that came to mind. Googled him. Then I realized it was gonna be hard to Google someone without their last name. So instead I found myself staring at the screen of my laptop, thinking about him.

_I shouldn't have let him kiss me. Well I guess I didn't 'let' him kiss me. He kinda just went for it and before I could tell him no his lips were on mine. God, his lips. They were so soft, and he tasted like heaven. He smelt of leather, cinnamon, and lemon. An oddly attractive and sexy combination. I didn't know a person's eyes could be so blue until I saw his. Beautiful yes, but also deep and knowing. _

_Ugh, Elena stop. You don't even know him. Ha, you don't even know his last name. Besides I'll probably never see him again. _

I put my laptop away and climb into bed, turning off the light and closing my eyes. Pictures of Damon flood into my mind, helping me fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

I wake up with a major headache and drive to the Grill, ordering a coffee at the bar.

_Come on, walk through the door Elena. Oh wait, maybe she's in school. No, no. Today's Sunday, you idiot._

"Excuse me, sir." I hear and turn back to see one of the waiters trying to get my attention.

"What?" I say, not bothering to be polite. _My head hurts so why should anyone else get to enjoy their day?_

"New residents in Mystic Falls get a discount. Did you just move here?" The boy asks.

"I'm only here for a month." I reply. He nods and walks back into the kitchen.

Two hours and six cups of coffee later I decide she isn't going to show up. I pull out my phone and call the only person I can.

"Hello Damon" He says.

"Hey Ric. Wanna meet me at the Grill for lunch? I'll buy." I say.

"Yea I guess so. Noon sound good?" He asks. I check my watch; 11:40am.

"Yea noon sounds fine. I'll have to get ready and stuff. Meet you there." I say, hanging up.

Twenty minutes later and Alaric walks through the door. He walks over and sits down next to me.

"I'll just have a Coke, thanks." He tells the waiter.

"Ric" I say simply.

"Damon" He says, nodding in my direction. "You walk home last night?"

"Nah I got a ride. Thanks for abandoning me, by the way. Real friend like." I tell him.

"The ride was probably from a girl so you should really be thanking me." He replies. I look at him with a smirk and he laughs, rolling his eyes and sipping his Coke.

"Knew it" He mumbles. "So how long have you been sitting here?" He asks.

"Five minutes." I reply, sipping my seventh coffee. After the third I figured it was best to start ordering decaffeinated.

"Right. So that's your first coffee?" He asks, eying me.

"Yep" I lie.

"On second thought, I think I'll take the bill today." He says, and the waiter brings him the check. He studies it and then laughs, shaking his head.

"Three caffeinated, four decaffeinated, and one omelet. Such a liar. I bet you've been sitting here for two hours, hoping that girl walks in." He says, laughing again.

"Have not." I mumble but he just shakes his head again.

"Well at least you found something to pass the time. Twenty-nine days to go, then your back in the game. How's the arm?" He says, patting my leather clad arm.

"It's alright. I'm running out of those pills." I tell him.

"I'll get the prescription refilled ASAP." He says, shrugging out of his coat.

"Good" I say, gulping down the last bit of coffee. The door to the Grill opens and in walks what I've been waiting for all day. Elena Gilbert.

"So that's her." Ric says watching her. "She was here last night. Can't believe she talked to you." He says, turning back around.

Her head lifts up and her eyes meet mine. A smirk spreads across my face and I wave at her. She blushes and walks over to sit at the booth with a guy.

A guy. Well damn.

"Come on Ric" I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him with me. He groans and follows me to the booth.

"Elena, didn't think I'd run into you again, but here we both are." I say, smirking and sliding into the seat across from her. Ric stands there looking lost so I grab his arm, pulling him down next to me.

"This is Ric, by the way. Say hi, Ric." I say.

"Hi" He says.

"Who's your friend?" I ask, looking at the guy.

"Oh, this is my brother Jeremy." She says, motioning to the boy next to her.

_Well damn, it's just her little brother. Was I worried she had a boyfriend? Nah, of course not. That would mean I cared, which I don't._

"Well it was nice meeting you both, but I have a business meeting to get to." Ric says, standing up.

"Nice meeting you too." Elena and Jeremy say. Ric turns to me.

"Bye" I say, waving and smirking. He sighs and grabs his coat.

"I'll get that prescription this afternoon. Be good" He says, walking away.

Jeremy laughs and I turn towards him to glare. Elena smacks his arm and he shuts up, covering it with a cough.

"Well there's Bonnie, be right back." He says, pointing to a girl at the door and walking over to her. They head to a booth in the opposite direction of us. Relieved, I turn towards Elena and give her my award winning smirk.

"So." She says, playing with her fingers nervously. I climb out of the booth and slide into her side. Closing the distance between us.

"So now I know you have a brother. Any other siblings?" I ask, resting my hand on her knee.

I hear her breathing get rough and mentally applaud myself.

"No, just Jeremy." She says.

"Parents?" I ask, sliding my hand up to her thigh.

"They died. Last year actually." She says, pushing my hand off of her. I sigh and lean forward, putting our faces centimeters apart.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Elena. I lost both of my parents as well." I whisper,sharing my air with her.

"You have to stop doing that" She says, pushing against my chest. I lean back a couple of inches to give her space. I glance at my watch; 12:38pm. _Damn it._

"Sorry, I have to go. Meeting at one." I say, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. I stand up.

"Will you tell me your name now?" She yells, as I walk away.

"Damon Salvatore." I yell back, walking out the door.


	3. Google

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3; Google<strong>

**EPOV.**

Stupid? Yes. Childish? Yes. Insane need to Google him? Yes.

I sit there with my laptop in front of me, waiting for my fingers to start typing but they just sit there. _Are you scared of what you'll find? _I ask myself. _Stop being such a chicken. _I take a deep breath and enter two words.

Damon Salvatore. 5,670,000 results. Well this will only take forever.

First result takes me to a news article on the New York Yankees from a month ago.

_**Monday's 2 home-runs was just the start for this catcher. With an average of .398, Salvatore has 26 hits on the season , and he's made the most of them as six were hit out while bases were loaded. Given his impressive resume and early power production, owners should continue to plug the 23-year-old into their catcher's slots as his average is spiking to highs you rarely see.**_

_Whoa. Catcher. MLB. Jeremy is gonna have a heart attack when he realizes he didn't get recognize him. _I click the link at the bottom which takes me to his page on the Yankees website. His picture is posted at the top. _That's definitely Damon._

**Damon Salvatore #19**

Full Name: **Damon Levi Salvatore**

Born: **November 3, 1986 in Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Height: **5' 10"**

Weight: **146lbs**

Bats: **Left**

Throws: **Left**

College: **Duke University**

MLB Debut: **September 18, 2008**

_**Born on November 3, 1986 in Mystic Falls, Virginia, where he also resides in the off-season...signed by the Yankees as a non-drafted free agent on March 1, 2007... signed ****through the 2011 season...has been named the organization's "Best Defensive Catcher" by Baseball America in each of the last four seasons. After tearing a muscle in his upper arm, Salvatore is out for 36 days.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

After Alaric dropped off the refill for my pain killers, I gulp them down with a glass of bourbon and turn on the TV, selecting my last game. I watch it over and over and still can't see where I messed up and turned my arm wrong or threw too hard. Must be karma. The doorbell sounds, snapping me out of my thoughts. I sit my glass down and walk to get the door. I pull it open to find Elena standing there, hand held up, ready to knock.

"Well,well,well. Look who finally came to visit. I'll admit I got worried that you would never show up." I say, turning and walking back into the living room. She follows behind and stands in the hallway watching me.

"So your a catcher?" She asks, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Yes" I sigh, pouring another glass of bourbon.

"That's cool." She says. I turn around to stare at her.

"That's cool? Being a catcher in the MLB is fucking awesome. I'm like royalty there." I say, smirking.

"Right" She says, rolling her eyes. "So I heard you hurt your arm."

"Yep, not the best thing that ever happened to me." I say.

"Well I was thinking, it might help if you started working your arm a little again. I could practice with you, if you want." She says, shrugging.

"Are you serious?" I ask, eying her suspiciously.

"Yea, it'll be fun. But I don't really have any gear." She says.

"No problem, follow me." I say, walking past her and into the basement. I flip the light switch and hear her gasp.

"Whoa" She says, walking into the bright room. The floors are wood, the walls blue and gray. One wall features a rack of bats, gloves, and bat weights. Another with shelves full of apparel, cleats, and of course a couple cups. _Gotta protect the merchandise. _The wall at the end features two glass cases, which hold my uniforms for game days.

"This is my favorite part of the house." I tell her. She turns around and smiles at me.

"I can see why. It's a baseball players dream room." She says, running her fingers over the bats.

"We can throw in the backyard." I say, grabbing her the smallest glove to use and my favorite for me. I reach in a black bucket and pull out two baseballs.

We walk back upstairs and out into the backyard. I throw her the glove and slip mine on.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Just throw the ball, Damon. I used to play with Jeremy all the time." She says, rolling her eyes. I throw it through the air without using much power and she catches it easily.

Ten minutes later and I'm bent down in a catchers position while she throw's the ball as hard as she can. We practice for at least two hours. We end up lying in the grass beside each other, staring at the stars silently.

"Damon?" She asks.

"Hmm?" I mumble back.

"I could come by after school tomorrow and we could practice again, if you want." She says, whispering the last part.

"Yea, sure. I know your dying to spend some more time with me anyways." I say confidently, knowing she'll roll her eyes.

"Damon are we..." Her phone starts ringing, cutting her off mid-sentence. We both groan and she pulls it out.

"Hello?" She says. "Sorry I lost track of time" She says, sitting up. I ignore her and close my eyes, feeling the breeze on my face.

"I'll be home soon. Yea, promise. Bye" She says, and I hear her phone snap shut.

"I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"K, bye." I say, not bothering to open my eyes. I hear her sigh and walk away. A few seconds later and the front door slams shut.

A smirk spreads across my face. I pull out my phone and speed dial Ric.

"Hello?" His voice asks.

"Hey, I need you to order me a rose and two seats to my next game." I tell him.

"So do you want me to make you a card to go with the rose or are you ok without it?" He asks, sarcastically.

"Ha ha, it's for Elena, smart ass. So are the tickets, so make sure you get them." I say.

"K, no problem. I'll have them mailed to you by tomorrow night. Night Damon." He says.

"See ya, Ric." I say, hanging up.

A smirk spreads across my face.

Let operation "make Elena fall madly in love with me" begin.


	4. Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4; Friends<strong>

_We started as friends  
>But something happened inside me<br>Now I'm reading into everything  
>But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby<em>

_You don't ever notice me turning on my charm_  
><em>Or wonder why I'm always where you are<em>

**DPOV.**

"Come in" I yell from the couch, sipping a glass of my new favorite bourbon imported from Italy.

"Hey, ready to practice?" Elena asks from the doorway. I groan and shake my head.

"We been practicing for eight days straight. Today we're taking a break." I say, gulping down the entire glass.

"Fine with me. What are we gonna do?" She asks, coming to sit down on the couch next to me.

"I don't feel like moving." I say, lying my head back.

"Do you have DVD's to watch?" She says, looking around.

"Yea, tons. We can watch one on my flat screen. Come on." I say, standing up and walking to the stairs.

"We're never going to make it upstairs at this pace." She says, pushing my back to make me walk faster. When we get up to my room I collapse on the bed and point to the opposite wall.

"Movies are over there. Pick anything you want." I say, closing my eyes.

I hear her pull something off the self and put it in the DVD player. I keep my eyes closed but I feel her sit down on the bed next to me, leaning against the headboard.

"Pride and Prejudice? Really?" I ask, smirking and looking at her through one eye.

"Your the one that owns it. The Keira Knightly one is the best anyways. You'll like it." She says, patting my arm. I groan and sit up next to her with our shoulders touching.

Halfway through the movie her fingers brush mine. She goes to pull her hand away but I turn her hand over and lace our fingers. A secret smile goes across my face in the darkness.

By the end Elena's asleep, curled up on the bed with her head in my lap. Our fingers still laced together. _This couldn't have gone any better. _

My phone starts ringing and I answer it quickly, before it can wake Elena up.

"What?" I whisper in the receiver.

"Fox Sports wants an interview tomorrow morning. Can you make it to Richmond by 7am?" Ric asks.

"Unlikely, but I'll try." I whisper.

"Just bring her, if you want. I know that's what you meant." He says, knowingly.

"I can't, tomorrow's Wednesday, she has school." I say.

"Oh, right. Well it'll only take a few hours. She won't even notice your missing." He says.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there." I tell him.

"K, good. Dress nice and meet me there at 7:30, ok?" He asks.

"Yea, ok."

"Oh and Damon, twenty days left." He says happily.

"Bye Ric." I say, hanging up. I look to my closet across the room, knowing the rose and tickets sit in there, waiting to be given away. I just haven't gotten the right moment yet.

I let Elena sleep for an hour. By then it's 7:56, and my legs are both asleep.

"'Lena. You need to wake up, babe." I say, brushing the hair off of her face.

"D'm'n?" She mumbles, blinking.

"Right here. You fell asleep during the movie. It's almost eight now." I say, squeezing her hand. She sighs but doesn't make any attempts to move.

"I don't feel so good." She mumbles. I put my hand on her forehead and she's burning up.

"You have a fever. It's probably a cold." I say, tracing designs into her cheek with my finger.

"Mmm that feels nice." She whispers, closing her eyes again.

"Stay here. I'll go grab you some Tylenol and call your Aunt. Be right Back." I say, lying her head down on the bed.

Ten minutes later and I'm walking back in the bedroom carrying a glass of water and some Tylenol. Her Aunt agreed to let her stay here for the night, until her fever was gone. I walk in the room and find Elena lying on her stomach, head on my favorite pillow.

_God, she's beautiful. I refuse to try anything with her tonight. She's ill and needs her rest._

I take my shoes off and change into some black pajama pants. Walking to the bed, I pull the shirt over my head. I lift up the blanket and gasp. Elena's wearing one of my black t-shirts and her underwear. _Breathe Damon. It's not the first girl you've had in your bed. _I lie down next to her and reach my arm over to touch her cheek. She sighs and rolls over, laying her head on my chest, our feet tangling underneath the blanket. I keep my eyes open and stay awake, just in case she needs me in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

I open my eyes slowly, the sunlight is painful to witness. I turn my head over and realize I'm lying in Damon's bed still. I jump up into a sitting position and get a head ache immediately.

"Ugh" I groan, climbing out of bed and stumbling downstairs. I find Alaric in the kitchen, flipping pancakes.

"Um hi" I say, remembering my attire. I walk over and sit down at the table.

"Hey, Elena." He says, cracking some eggs into a pan.

"Where's Da...mon?" I ask, yawning.

"Asleep on the couch. He was up all night making sure you were ok." He says, turning to wink at me. I blush and look down.

"What time is it?" I ask, looking around for a clock.

"6:00am" He says, happily.

"How long have you been here?" I ask, surprised.

"Since five. I made Damon go sleep and told him I'd watch over you." He says, sitting a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon, in front of me. I hurriedly take a bite and moan.

"Good?" He asks, laughing. I nod and take another bite.

"I better go wake Damon up, we need to leave by 6:45." He says, frowning.

"Leave? Where are you going?" I ask, hurt. Damon never mentioned leaving.

"Oh, Fox Sports is doing a interview with him in Richmond at eight. I guess he didn't tell you." He says.

"Must been late." I say, agreeing. Ric walks away and into the living room to wake up Damon. They both return a few minutes later. Ric goes back to the stove and Damon wobbles in, rubbing his eyes. I shake with silent laughter, looking at his hair pointing in every direction. He looks up at me and smirks.

"Glad to see your feeling better." He says, going to stand beside Ric.

"I have a little headache but other than that I feel normal." I say, shrugging.

"Good." He says, turning to Ric. Ric hands him a plate and Damon looks at it suspiciously.

"Pancakes with sifted flour, eggs that are organic, and bacon that's from a farm up north. Happy?" Ric says, sighing.

"Yep" Damon says, sitting down next to me and taking a bite.

Five minutes later and Damon puts both of our plates in the sink.

"I'm going to get dressed. You should too 'Lena." Damon says, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs. He drops my hand in his room and walks into his closet. I grab my clothes from the bathroom and pull them on, instantly missing the smell of Damon. When I'm done I go sit on Damon's bed, waiting on him to emerge from the walk-in closet.

"Anytime now Damon." I yell. He walks out in dress shoes, tight black jeans, white button down shirt, and a untied black tie.

"Wow" I say, giving him a thumbs up. He smirks and grabs my hand, pulling me back downstairs. He walks over to Ric and stands there, waiting.

"Come on, Ric. We don't have all day here." He says, tapping his fingers on the counter.

Ric sighs and turns around, tying Damon's tie.

"There you go. Ready now?" He asks, adjusting his own tie.

"Yep, I'll drop Elena off at home and meet you there." Damon says, and Ric waves and walks away.

"Don't you dare be late Damon Levi" He yells, walking out the front door. I laugh and Damon shakes his head but smiles.

"Come on, let's get you home." He says. We're silent during the drive home and he walks me to the front door. I put my finger up to my lips and open the door. I grab his hand and lead him upstairs to my room, closing the door behind us.

"So this is it." He says, smirking and going to lie down on my bed.

"I want to come." I blurt out and he raises his eyebrow at me. "Please?" I add, putting on my puppy dog face. He groans and shakes his head.

"Fine. But you have to wear a dress." He says, smirking. I nod and walk over to my closet, picking out a sleeveless black mini dress and black flats.

"Be right back" I say, going into the bathroom and changing. I walk out and have the luxury of seeing Damon's eyes pop out of his head for a second before he collects himself.

"Good enough?" I ask, twirling.

"Perfect" He says, standing up and leading me back to the car.

"Just be prepared. I don't know how much press will be here. Stay with me or Ric, ok?" He asks, as we pull into the parking lot.

Alaric opens my door and holds his arm out to me. I smile and wrap my arm through his and let him lead us over to Damon.

"Ric you know the drill. But while I'm doing the interview you're on Elena duty, k?" Damon asks, lacing our fingers together.

"Got it" Ric says, following me and Damon into the unknown.


	5. Crush

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5; Crush<strong>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
><em>_All I ever think about is you  
><em>_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
><em>_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
><em>_All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
><em>_Am I crazy or falling in love?  
><em>_Is it really just another crush._

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
><em>_Are you holding back like the way I do?  
><em>_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
><em>_But I know this crush ain't going away_

**DPOV.**

"Here we go." Alaric says, pushing the doors open and walking into the chaos. I follow him, holding onto Elena's hand. We we get to the reserved seats, Alaric and Elena sit down on the ends and I take the middle. I wait a good five minutes before signaling Alaric to shut the press up so we could start.

"SILENCE" He yells into the mic, followed by deep Darth Vader breathing. Elena laughs and squeezes my hand underneath the table.

"First question please" Alaric says. Hands immediately go up and he sighs, point to the hand in the first row.

"Go ahead." He says, sitting back. The reporter stands up with her pen and paper.

"Mr. Salvatore, with a month of no baseball what do you do with your time?" She asks.

"I spend it practicing for baseball" I tell her.

"There must be something else you enjoy doing?" She asks.

"I enjoy drinking." I say, watching her roll her eyes and write it down.

"Next please" Alaric says, pointing to another raised hand.

"Mr. Salvatore, Your starting catcher in the next game against the Boston Red Sox, correct?"

"That's correct." I reply.

"With your shoulder still healing, do you think you'll be at 100% by then?"

"I already feel much better, so yes it's very likely that I'll be at 110% by then." I reply, smirking.

"One last question. Who's your new girlfriend?" He asks, pointing at Elena with his pen.

"Oh she's not my girlfriend. Just one of the many friends I've made back in Mystic Falls." I say, hoping that's what Elena wanted to hear.

"One more" Alaric says, selecting a reporter from the back of the room.

"How is the recent reappearance of the Yankees previous manager Klaus Richardson effecting the team?"

"Um, Mr. Salvatore refuses to speak on that matter today." Alaric says.

"Is it true he wanted to replace you as starting catcher with Trevor Bates?" A reporter yells.

"Or how about you sleeping with the managers daughter?" Another one yells.

"I did no such thing." I say, standing up.

"That's not what she said." Someone yells, and the chaos starts all over again.

"I think it's time to go." Alaric whispers in my ear. I nod and stand up with Elena, walking back out into the quiet hallway.

Once it's just the three of us I reach for Elena's hand but she pulls it away and sticks her hands in her pockets.

"What did I do now?" I ask, turning and closing the distance between us. She backs up against the wall and I follow, leaning down so that our faces are inches apart.

"Nothing" She says. I roll my eyes and run my fingers through her hair.

"Please don't lie to me, love." I say, kissing her forehead.

"Are we just friends Damon?" She asks nervously.

"I don't know" I mumble, kissing beside her eye and down to her cheek.

"Friends...more...it's all a blur to me." I say.

"Uhm" Someone clears their throat from behind me. I groan, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

"Come on, I'll buy lunch." Ric says, patting my back.

"There is no way I'm eating at a Burger King." I tell Ric through my phone.

"Fine, how about Mickey D's?"

"No, no, no" I tell him.

"They have chicken nuggets" Ric says, happily.

"NO" I yell at him.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your silk underwear in a wad. How about Sub Way?"

"Umm, I guess we can do Sub Way." I say, hanging up and pulling into the parking lot behind Ric.

Elena reaches for the door handle but I pull her towards me.

"Come here" I say, pressing my lips to her forehead and wrapping my arms around her.

"Damon, we shouldn't..."

"Please, I just need a minute." I say.

An annoying knock on my window knocks me out of my thoughts. I squeeze her one more time and flip Ric off behind my back. I climb out and stand next to him.

"Nineteen days left" He whispers to me, and walks ahead, towards the door.

"What was that about?" Elena asks as we walk inside.

"Oh just Ric and his countdown." I say, sitting down at a booth.

"Don't we need to go order?" She asks.

"I don't order for myself. It frustrates me. That's why Ric does it" I say, pointing to Ric, who's walking over with our subs. Elena unwraps her's and starts eating and Ric sits down across from us, passing me my sub. I sit there, eying it suspiciously.

"Fresh flat bread, roast beef, lettuce, tomatoes, banana peppers, and extra pickles." Ric says, reaching over to unwrap it for me. I nod and hesitantly take a bite.

"It's actually kinda good." I say, smirking.

"Told you so" Ric says, smiling proudly.

"Yea what would I do without you" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Hmm, quit baseball, grow a beard, and start wearing colors besides black and white." He says, shrugging.

"I do wear other colors." I say, defensively.

"I have to agree with Alaric on this one. I've never seen you in a color other than black or white." Elena says.

"Fine" I sigh. "Starting tomorrow I won't wear black or white for a week. Deal?" I ask them both.

"Deal" They reply simultaneously.


	6. Black And White Aren't Colors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6;<br>Black And White Aren't Colors**_

_Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid you're never satisfied.<em>

_Here we go again_  
><em>We're sick like animals<em>  
><em>We play pretend<em>  
><em>You're just a cannibal<em>

_And I'm afraid I wont get out alive_  
><em>No I won't sleep tonight<em>

**DPOV.**

"How do I look?" I ask, walking into the kitchen to get Ric's approval.

"Like you need to change." He says, smirking.

"This from the guy in the suit and lime green apron." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Honestly, you look fine Damon. Normal, even."

"Ha ha, thanks so much Ric." I say, grabbing my keys.

"Hey where are you goin', I just made breakfast." He yells as I walk to the front door.

"Driving Elena to school. Save me some pancakes." I yell back, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I knock on her front door, and stand there awkwardly. She opens the door, her bag draped across her shoulder. A smile forms on her face when she takes in my appearance.<p>

"No comment" I sigh. She laughs and shakes her head.

"I like it." She says, taking in my dark blue faded jeans, and light gray Nirvana t-shirt.

"These are for you, Ms. Gilbert." I say pulling the rose and tickets out from behind my back. She gasps and reaches for the rose, putting it to her lips and taking a big breath. I smile, finally finding the time to give it to her.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Damon." She says, pulling me into a hug. When she pulls away I hold up the two tickets for her to see.

"These are for you and Jeremy. They're tickets for you both to come see my next game." I say, handing them to her. She puts them in her bag and smells the rose again.

"Come on, or you'll be late." I say, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the car.

* * *

><p>"We never really got to the whole 'getting to know you' part." Elena says on our way there.<p>

"Hmm ask away." I tell her, watching the road.

"Any siblings?" She asks.

"No"

"Favorite color?"

"Black"

"Of course. Favorite type of music?"

"Anything other than pop and country."

"Favorite book?"

"Call Of The Wild, Jack London."

"Favorite Movie?"

"I don't know. There's many, I suppose." I say, pulling into the school parking lot. She opens her door and climbs out when I stop.

"See you in eight hours." I tell her.

"See ya" She says, closing the door and walking towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>"What to do, what to do" I say to myself, driving around town.<p>

"Might as well grab a drink at the Grill. 9:00am is later enough for a drink, right?"

I walk into the Grill and find it empty except for a couple sitting in the back. I walk over and sit down at the bar.

"Little early to start drinking, isn't it?"

I look up to see the same bartender as last time, sitting a glass down in front of me and pouring the bourbon.

"Thanks." I say, taking it and gulping it down.

"No problem. Stefan Donovan" He says, reaching his hand out. I shake it and go back to my drink.

"Damon Salvatore" I mumble.

"From the Yankees?" He asks, cleaning some glasses.

"That's me"

_Damon Salvatore from the Yankees. What happened to just Damon? At least Elena see's me as just Damon. I love that about her. And there's the smile, the laugh, the eyes, the heart. There's so much to love about her. She's been a friend to me even though she didn't know me. She cares about everyone. I guess that's why I...no I don't love her. I can't. I won't. I refuse to consider such nonsense._

_Wait, what if she loves me? What if she doesn't? Oh god, what if she does? What do I do? Do I tell her or stay her friend? If I do tell her can we stay friends? What if she stops talking to me? What if she kisses me?_

"I'm gonna need another drink. I think I'm losing it." I tell Stefan.

"Who is she?" He asks, pouring the drink and handing it to me.

"Elena Gilbert. I think I love her." I say, gulping down the bourbon again.

"I know Elena. She used to date my younger brother Matt. Really nice girl." He says.

"Yea, she is. It's hard not to like her." I tell him.

"Never met anyone that hasn't. But I don't think she's ever really been in love." He says.

"I don't think I have either. Until now, I mean." Swallowing another shot.

"Well if your gonna love someone, she's a great person to choose." He says.

"Have you ever been in love?" I ask, slurring a little.

"Yea, I'm in love right now." He answers, smiling and handing me another glass.

"Hmm, lucky you. What's 'errrr name?"

"Caroline. She's actually best friends with Elena."

"The blonde?" I ask, lying my head down on the counter.

"Yea."

"You two don't seem like each others type" I say, closing my eyes.

"I guess that's why we go so well together. We're each others opposites, our missing halves."

"Don't start that poetic shit with me. I'll puke." I tell him. He laughs and I feel my phone vibrating. I pull it out and put it to my ear, lying my head back down on the counter.

"Hellooo?"

"Why are you drunk at 9:30 in the morning? I'll be there in a minute." He says, hanging up.

"Was that your dad?" Stefan asks, laughing.

"No, worse. That was my babysitter and I'm about to get put in time out."


	7. Weightless

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry guys but this will be the only update for today. I'm going shopping for some new catcher's gear. Ironic, I know. XD So I'll probably be outside getting used to it all day. **

**Love you guys, Riley.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7; Weightless<strong>_

_Manage me, I'm a mess._  
><em>Turn a page, I'm a book half unread<em>  
><em>I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because<em>  
><em>I wanna feel weightless<em>  
><em>And that should be enough<em>

**3rd Person.**

Damon hears the door open and groans, hitting his head on the counter again. Alaric whistles and walks over to sit down beside him.

"Damon, Damon, Damon." Alaric says, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Go away, Ric." He mumbles, barely understanding his own words.

"Come on, let's go." He says, putting Damon's arm around his shoulders and supporting his weight as they walk to his car. He lays him down in the back seat and shuts the door. Damon doesn't hear him return for a couple minutes.

"Where did you go?" He asks, closing his eyes.

"Someone had to pay for all that shit you drank." Alaric says, driving away from the Grill. When they get back to the boarding house, he helps Damon upstairs and into bed.

"There, now sleep it off. I'll put some Tylenol beside the bed for that killer hangover you'll have when you wake up." He says, pulling the blanket up and around Damon. He turns around and walks to the door.

"Thanks Ric." He mumbles, falling into sleep.

"No problem, Damon." Ric replies, a smile forming on his face.

If Damon wasn't already asleep maybe he would tell Ric how much he appreciates him, or what a great friend he is.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

Driving from school to the boarding house usually takes ten minutes, but since I'm walking it takes over an hour. When I finally arrive I walk into an empty downstairs.

"Damon?" I yell, dropping my bag on the table. I walk upstairs and throw his bedroom door open.

"I can't believe you." I say, walking over to open his curtains. The sunlight shines through brightly.

"Ugh, turn off the lights." He mumbles, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Do you usually do this? Do you just have random moments when you decide 'nothing better to do, might as well get completely wasted'? I had to walk here from school, just so you know."

"You could've called someone to pick you up or went home with a friend." He mumbles.

"Ugh, that's beside the point." I say, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Then I'm afraid I don't see the point. Nighty, night." He says.

"The point is you don't take anything seriously. You can't just shrug everything off and act like a bratty toddler whenever you want. Alaric is not your daddy." I say sarcastically.

"Ric is my friend and agent. Why do you have to drag everyone else into your childish fits?" He asks, sitting up.

"Oh, I'm having the childish fit now?" I ask, standing in front of him.

"Mm-hmm." He says, eyes roaming up and down my body.

"I can't believe you. I'll just use the house phone and call Jeremy since your too lazy." I say, turning to walk away. He grabs my hips and pulls me back between his legs, gazing up at me with those crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Lena" He says.

"Well good, but sorry doesn't fix everything Damon." I say, backing away. He pulls me towards him again, this time I fall on the bed and he hovers above me.

"I'm really sorry." He says, kissing my forehead.

"Not good enough." I say, feeling my heart pick up speed.

"I'm really really sorry." He says, kissing down my cheek and neck.

"I guess it's not that big a deal." I mumble, running my fingers through his hair.

"Please forgive me, love." He whispers in my ear. I feel chills go through me and shiver.

"I forgive you." I whisper back.

"Good" He says, climbing off of me and lying back down.

"Hey" I say, climbing up to lay beside him.

"Hay is for horses, love. What do you wanna watch?" He asks, reaching for the remote.

"Nothing. Can't we just relax for a little while?" I ask, rolling over to sit my elbows on his chest.

"I'm still exhausted so let's take a nap." He says, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"Ok, but can we still practice tomorrow?" I ask, laying my head down on his shoulder.

"Yea, of course." He says.

"Damon can I ask you something?" I whisper.

"Mm-hmm" He mumbles.

"Are we just friends still?" I whisper. I wait a minute and get no response.

"Damon?" I say, lifting my head up to find him asleep, a smile on his face.

"I think I love you." I whisper, closing my eyes.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to kiss you every time I saw you? Or if I said I had dreams about you?" Creepy, stalker-ish, or cute?" I say, smiling.

"Night Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"Come on. Come get the bacon."

I open my eyes to find Ric waving a piece of bacon in front of my nose. I swat it away and groan.

"I hate you." I mumble, burying my head in my pillow.

"Love you too, man. Now get up." He says, moving closer to the bed.

"BTW..." He whispers in my ear. "Elena's in your shower as we speak."

I jump up and run my fingers through my hair. Ric laughs and walks out of the bedroom with his bacon in hand.

I crack the bathroom door open and peak inside. _Thank god I got a glass shower. Perfectly __see through. Damn, it shouldn't be legal for a women to be that beautiful. _

"Damon Levi Salvatore. What do you think your doing?" Ric whispers, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me away from the door. He pulls it closed behind me and shakes his head.

"Oh, come on Ric."


	8. Slumber Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: FF is having major issues. Again. I've also been neglecting my stories, I know. Sorry guys, I just haven't had that feeling that makes you want to write. Luckily, thanks to a very awesome friend, I now feel like writing a novel or two. (We're even now XD) I'll definitely be using some of your lyrics soon enough. (Stop bugging me about it XD)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<br>**__**Slumber Party**_

_What kind of world do you want  
>Think Anything<br>Let's start at the start  
>Build a masterpiece<br>Be careful what you wish for  
>History starts now...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

_I should tell her._

"So how do you feel about _The Grapes Of Wrath_?" She asks, leaning intently over the literature paper she's been working on for the last half hour.

"It's alright, but I always preferred _Dracula, _if we're discussing classics." I reply, not really paying attention.

_I've gotta tell her._

"Hmm. How about _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde _then?" She asks, looking at me and biting her lip.

_God, I love it when she does that._

"Damon?" She asks, smiling at me.

"Huh?" I reply. _Nice. Now she thinks your obnoxious and mental._

"I swear, sometimes I think you live in your own world." She sighs, shaking her head.

"It's alright. They like me there." I reply, smirking. She laughs and my heart speeds up.

_I'm gonna tell her._

"I'm taking a break, let's talk about something else." She says, climbing onto the couch to lay her head on my shoulder.

"What do you wanna talk about, love?" I ask, tracing invisible designs into her palm.

"I think we should have a movie night." She says, proudly.

_Screw being open about your feelings._

"We have movie nights almost every night, silly." I remind her.

"Yea, but I mean we should have a movie night with friends."

"Oh" Is the reaction I settle for.

"I could invite my friend Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler, Matt and Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy, and you could invite Ric. It'll be fun." She says, almost convincing me that it's a good idea.

Almost.

"I don't know, love. I don't really..."

"Oh come on, Damon. You'll be fine." She laughs, taking my hand in both of her's.

"I guess we can do that. As long as it's here and I'm allowed to drink." I tell her.

"Great. You call Ric and I'll call everyone else. Tell him tonight at 7pm, we can order pizza." She says happily, climbing up to go get her phone. I groan and nod, lying my head back and opening my phone.

_My house at 7. Bring a hot date and food. Good food. _-D

"Called him." I yell, putting my phone away.

"What did he say?" Elena yells from the kitchen.

"He said he'd love to come. He's bringing a date and making dinner to bring along." I yell, smirking.

"Great, I'm talking to Caroline, one second." She responds.

"Damon, get the door." Elena yells from the living room.

"Say please" I reply.

"Damon it's your house. Get the door." She yells back.

"Alright, alright. Geez." I say, walking to the front door and pulling it open.

"Why hello Richard" I say in a English accent, leaning against the doorway.

"One; my name's not even Richard. Two; that was the worst fake accent I've ever heard. And three; only nine days left." Ric says, walking inside.

"It's 7:30. I've been surrounded by teenagers and pizza for the last half hour. Do you know what that feels like, Ric? Do you know what kind of pain I went through?" I ask, following him down the hall.

"I'm sure it was torture." He says.

"I told you to bring a date." I tell him.

"It was too last minute, sorry." He says, walking into the kitchen and sitting a little cooler on the counter.

"Is that what I think it is?" I mumble, standing by his side as he opens the cooler.

"You mean food?" He asks, pulling out two containers of food.

"Oh thank God, Ric. You are truly amazing." I say, grabbing a fork and taking a bite of the salad.

"Happy?" He asks, smiling.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." I say in between bites.

"Slow down before you choke. I promise I won't let anyone take your food." He says, sitting the other container in the microwave to warm it up.

"Ric" Elena says, standing and walking over to pull Ric into a hug.

"Hey 'Lena." He says, smiling.

"Who're the friends?" He asks. "Be right back" He says, walking back into the kitchen and taking the food from the microwave to sitting it in front of me.

"Thhnnkss" I mumble with a mouth full of salad.

"No problem buddy."

"So? Introduce us." He says, walking back over to Elena.

"Everyone this is Alaric." She says. Everyone mutters a hello.

"Ric this is Caroline and her boyfriend Tyler." She says, gesturing to the annoying blonde and rich jock.

"Nice to meet you both." Ric says.

"You already know Jer, that's his girlfriend Bonnie."

"And this is Matt Donovan and his older brother Stefan." She finishes.

"Nice to meet you both as well."

I grab my salad and make my way to the living room. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler occupy the couch, and Stefan and Matt are in the two chairs.

"Damon, come sit with me." Elena whines, sitting on the floor against the couch with Ric beside her. I groan and walk over to sit down.

"What are we watching?" I ask, not recognizing the opening credits.

"_Nightmare On Elm Street_" Everyone says in unison.

"The new one." Elena adds.

Halfway through the movie and Elena's sitting in between my legs, leaning against my chest. Every time a scary scene comes on she'll turn her head and bury her face in my shirt.

I was really loving this movie.

After the fourth movie it was past 2am. Matt and Stefan had went home after the second movie. Bonnie and Jeremy were asleep on the couch. Caroline and Tyler were cuddled in a sleeping bag, asleep on the rug. Ric was asleep in a chair with one of his legs hanging off the arm of it. His loud snoring echoed throughout the house.

"Let's go outside." I whisper to Elena.

She nods and I grab another blanket off the floor. When we get to the backyard I sit the blanket down and we both sit down on it.

"This is beautiful." She whispers, snuggling against my chest.

"Damon..."

"Hmm?"

"I want to be more than just your friend." She states simply. I pull away to stare at her. "I want us to have a chance."

"I want that chance too." I whisper. She looks like she's trying to process my words, but I have no more patience. I've been waiting long enough. I want her.

"Screw it." I mumble, closing the distance and crushing my lips against hers.


	9. Waffles

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Short, fun, filler chapter. XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<br>**__**Waffles**_

_We can stay up all night watching movies, and in the morning...I'm making WAFFLES!_

_-Donkey, from Shrek_

* * *

><p>"Elena" I groan, hovering above her.<p>

"Don't stop." She whispers without opening her eyes. I lean back down and continue kissing every inch of her neck.

"We shouldn't" I mumble, kissing behind her ear. She gasps and her hips rise up to meet mine.

"Yes. We really should." She replies, running her fingers through my hair.

"What _(kiss)_ about our _(kiss)_ guests? _(kiss)_" I ask, rubbing circles into her stomach with my thumb.

"What about them?"

"Mmm good point."

"Damon." She moans, pulling my head down and crushing her lips against mine once again.

"Not tonight, k." I tell her.

"Fine" She sighs.

"Come on, let's go get some sleep." I say, standing up reluctantly.

We make our way up to my bedroom and I walk over to turn the radio off.

"Wait. I love this song." Elena says, falling onto the bed.

_Closing Time, _by _Semisonic, _plays quietly throughout the room.

"Great song." I whisper, falling onto the bed beside her. We lay there, listening in silence until the final verse echoes through my mind.

_Closing time...every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end._

* * *

><p>"BREAKFAST!" Alaric yells, banging a wooden spoon against his frying pan. He walks over and puts the pan next to my head, bringing the spoon against it to make a loud bang.<p>

"What the hell?" I groan, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Guess what I maaade" He says in a sing song voice, hitting my back with the spoon.

"Go away" I sigh..

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with Wa and ends with ffles. Any guesses?" Ric asks.

"Waffles?"

"Mmhmm"

"With strawberries?"

"Yep"

"Getting up" I say, throwing the blanket to the end of the bed. I turn over and shake Elena's sleeping form.

"Lena get up. Ric made Waffles." I tell her. Her eyes open slowly and she stretches her arms.

"I'm too tired" She groans, closing her eyes again.

"But he made 'em with strawberries." I whine, shaking her arm again.

"Alright, alright. Let's go eat some waffles then." She says, smiling.

We walk into the kitchen to find Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler seated at the table, all of their mouths full.

"Dude, this is the best food I've ever tasted." Tyler says with his mouth full.

"Gross Ty." Caroline says.

"I'm glad you all like them." Ric says proudly, sitting a plate in front of Elena at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat, Damon?" Tyler asks, as if living without Ric's waffles is horrendous.

"Damon is a very picky eater." Elena answers for me.

"Here you go Damon." Ric says, sitting my custom waffles in front of me.

"God, I love you." I say.

"Love you too, man." Ric says, proudly.

"Not you, idiot. The waffles."


	10. Heels Over Head

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone. Writers block and sick. Now for the introduction of another character. I've heard Kat scratch fever is a b*tch.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<br>**__**Heels Over Head**_

_You're a chance taker, heart breaker  
><em>_Got me wrapped around your finger._

_Chance taker, heart breaker.  
><em>_Got me wrapped around your finger._

**EPOV.**

"Ric you should change your title from agent to professional nanny. Probably pays better." I say, earning myself a glare from Damon and a laugh from Ric.

All of my friends had went home and the three of us were cleaning up the kitchen. Well, more like the two of us. Damon was just sitting at the table, studying his nails.

"Eight days until your epic return." Ric says to Damon, washing a glass.

"And epic it will be." Damon replies, smirking.

A knock on the door snaps us out of our friendly banter.

"I'll get it." I say, throwing my kitchen towel on top of Damon's head.

"Hey" He groans, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. I lean down to press my lips against his. "That's better." He mumbles, licking my lips. I laugh to push him away, turning to walk away.

"Hurry back." He laughs, hitting me on the behind as I walk away.

"Damon" I shriek, blushing. I run my fingers through my bed hair, trying to tame it. Reaching for the door, I pull it open to find a tall blonde women, with blue eyes. She's clad in a black tank-top, tight straight leg jeans, and black stilettos.

"Who are you?" She asks rudely, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Her eyes slid down my body, taking in my short shorts and one of Damon's t-shirts.

"I'm Elena." I say, forcing a smile and extending my hand towards her. She looks at me like I'm crazy for a minute and then steps around me into the hall.

"I'm Katherine. Is Damon here?" She asks, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes, but..."

"Good." She says, stopping in the kitchen doorway. Alaric sees her and drops the glass plate he's holding, along with his jaw.

"What the hell, Ric?" Damon asks, looking up to glare at Ric. He nods towards us and Damon's eyes follow the movement.

"Kat..." Damon says, jumping up. Katherine walks over to him and her hands roam his chest.

"I've missed you Damon." She says, leaning in and kissing him. Her hands slide under his shirt and he remains still. I look to Ric and he sighs, shaking his head. My eyes start to sting. I turn around and run upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

I push her away and fall back into the chair, breathing heavily.

"Did you like my hello kiss?" She asks, smirking and sitting down on my lap with her legs around me.

"I've missed you, Damon." She whispers, kissing my neck.

"Kat, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?" I ask.

"I was, but I got bored." She whispers against my neck.

"You need to leave." I tell her, pushing against her shoulders.

"Didn't you miss me?" She asks.

"No, I really didn't. Now. Get. Out." I say, pushing against her more forcefully this time. She pulls her head up to look at me, a fake frown on her face.

"Please tell me you aren't still upset over that stupid guy." She asks, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"You mean Trevor?" I spit out.

"Hmm, was that his name? I was too busy thinking about you." She says lamely.

"Right." I reply sarcastically.

"Alaric, go get my bags from the car. Put them in Damon's room." She says, looking to Ric. He looks to me and I shake my head.

"Sure, Katherine. Your wish is my command." He says, forcing a fake smile and flipping her off as he walks out of the room.

"God I hate that ass. Why don't you fire him? He's not even a good butler." She says, playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Because 1; He's my friend. 2; He does his job, and a whole lot more. 3; He's an agent, not a butler, Kat." I tell her.

"Whatever" She groans, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Damon."

I look at the doorway to see Elena standing there with her backpack on one shoulder, tears stains on her cheeks.

"I'm gonna head home. See ya." She says, turning and walking to the front door.

"Wait" I call after her. "Kat, stay here. I'm just gonna go say goodbye." I tell her, standing up.

"K whatever." She says, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. I run after Elena, stopping when I pass Ric, who's sitting on the front porch.

"Keep Kat entertained for me, will 'ya. I need to talk to Elena." I tell him.

He groans but nods and walks back inside without Kats bags. I walk the couple feet to Elena's car and lean down against her open window.

"What?" She spits out, staring ahead.

"Elena listen, it's not what you think. I'm not with her." I tell her.

"Right. That's why she was all over you, right?" She asks sarcastically.

"She's my ex. I didn't know she would just pop up." I tell her, almost pleading.

"Whatever, Damon." She groans.

"Look at me." I say, touching her cheek.

"Please." I add, when she doesn't budge. She turns to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"I would never do anything to hurt you." I whisper, wiping away a tear. She shakes with silent sobs.

"I need to go." She says.

"'Lena please. Don't leave. Stay with me." I plead, begging her to understand.

"I can't do this. I can't be with you. Bye Damon." She says, touching my cheek. She starts the car and I step back as she drives away.

_Damn it._


	11. Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I seriously hated Katherine in the last chapter, and I'm the one that wrote her. XD ****The next two chapters will be Damon and Elena's thoughts over the almost break up.**

**This one's Damon's. Lyrics that go along with the chapter are in bold. Kinda like a song fic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<br>**__**Catastrophe**_

* * *

><p>3 days. 72 hours. 4,320 minutes. 259,200 seconds. And every single one...sucked.<p>

I open my eyes to the sunlight and groan. Why the hell does it have to be so damn bright?

_**Wake up, you're a drama queen. Carry on like your supposed to be.**_

"Close the curtains, Ric." I groan, shielding my eyes with my arm.

"Get. Up." He says seriously, pulling the blanket off of me.

"Hey!" I yell. The cold air causes goosebumps to appear down my body.

_**How long have you been in your bedroom?  
>It's been three days straight with your sheets and your pillows.<strong>_

"Now, Damon." He sighs, sitting on the edge of the king size bed.

"I don't want to." I whine, curling up into a fetal position.

"Why don't you just go talk to her, Damon? Or call her?" He asks, patting my ankles.

"I did call her. 38 times." I tell him, whispering the last part. He looks away so I won't see his smile.

"And what did she say?" He asks, turning back with a serious expression that is clearly fake.

"She didn't answer." I groan, closing my eyes again.

_**I know that I shouldn't let it get to me.  
><strong>__**But it does and who am I kidding?**_

"She'll come around. No girl can resist your charm, remember?" He asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"She can." I sigh.

"True." Ric says and I kick him in the back.

"Just being honest. But seriously, come downstairs and eat something. It's been three days Damon, and all you've had is water and a bowl of Lucky Charms." He says, standing up.

"Fine." I mumble, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Little help here?" I ask. Ric gives me his hand and pulls me up into a standing position. I follow him down the hall and towards the stairs, thinking about all the crap Mystic Falls has put me through in so little time. Mainly Elena but still, I'm free to blame the whole town if I really want too.

_**A dead end job and a lack of family.  
><strong>__**This town really gets to me.**_

I take a seat at the table and watch Ric prepare breakfast.

"Can I have chocolate milk?" I ask, lying my head down on the wood.

"Sure. Anything else in particular?" He asks, getting the milk out.

"Waffles?" I ask hopefully.

"Sorry man, we're out of flour. I'll run to the store this afternoon." He replies, stirring in the chocolate mix.

"How about some strawberries and mango's?" He asks, sitting the now chocolate milk in front of me and walking over to the fridge.

"Sure. Just no smoothies today." I sigh.

"Sure thing, buddy."

_**Wake up, you're a drama queen.  
><strong>__**Carry on like you're supposed to be.**_

"I was thinking we should head back to New York tomorrow. That'll give you time to get settled in your penthouse again, and it'll give me time to prepare for the game." Ric says, sitting a plate of cut up fruit in front of me and sitting down on the other side of the table.

_**Get away, hurry up, come on.  
><strong>__**Get away, gotta get up and go.**_

"That sounds good. Where's Kat anyways? I haven't seen her since I kicked her outta my room the other night." I ask.

"Well, after you made it pretty clear you had no interest in her she went back home. Something about Trevor and shoes." He says, shaking his head.

"Figures." I mumble, putting a piece of mango in my mouth.

"Can we leave tonight instead?" I ask, wanting to be anywhere but here.

_**Break out from the drama scene.  
><strong>__**Stick around, it'll bury me.  
><strong>__**Get away, hurry up, come on.**_

"Sure, but I'll need to go pack ASAP." He says, standing up and taking his apron off.

"Show up whenever. You can drive." I tell him.

"Be ready by six. Don't forget to pack anything, we won't be back for a couple months at least." He says, putting the dirty knives in the sink.

"K. See ya." I call after him as he walks to the door.

"Bye Damon."

_**This is becoming a catastrophe.**_

* * *

><p><strong>7:49pm.<strong>

"Here's your ticket. The flights at eight." Ric says, sitting down next to me in the middle of the airport.

"You sure about this?" Ric asks after a few minutes.

"No, but I need to do this. I need to go home and continue with my real life." I tell him.

_**It may be hard, but I'm trying to comprehend  
><strong>__**Where I quit and where I should begin.**_

"Excited to be getting back?" I ask him, noticing his fidgety hands.

"It's all the same to me. I will admit though, Mystic Falls was really starting to grow on me." He sighs.

"That's why we have to leave, Ric." I say, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. He sighs and hangs his head towards the blue carpet.

_**This town really gets to me.**_

"What now?" I ask, noticing his obvious dislike for something.

"You're being childish." He says, staring forward.

"Excuse me?" I ask, shocked.

"You're being childish and you're hurting Elena. You're running from your problems and you're running from her. You ran from Katherine and you'd run from me if you could. A real man would go talk to her and make things right." He says simply, turning to look me in the eyes.

_**An average mistake.  
><strong>__**So commonly made.**_

"What the fudge?" I yell, standing up and walking away from him, towards the men's bathroom. I walk in and lean against a sink, staring in the mirror.

_Is this a mistake? _

I shake my head, walking back out to Ric and picking up my bags.

"Let's go."

_**This is becoming a catastrophe.**_


	12. Gone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Elena's turn. It's really short...but Elena needed to find out sometime.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<br>Gone**_

* * *

><p>4 days. 96 hours. 5760 minutes. 345,600 seconds. And they all hurt.<p>

_I guess he was just playing with me. I was a game to him. At least I didn't turn into one of his many bed buddies. It seemed like he really cared though. I mean, we clicked, kinda._

"Anytime now Ms. Gilbert."

"Sorry, what?" I ask, looking to the History teacher with little interest.

"Glad you decided to join us back on earth. I asked what day John F. Kennedy was assassinated." He says in his obnoxious tone.

"I don't know" I sigh, playing with the eraser on my pencil.

"Maybe you should stay after class next week for some extra time to study." Mr. Tanner says, sitting a history book on my desk. I sigh and put it in my backpack.

"How was school?" Jenna asks, attempting to cook pasta on the stove. I walk over and sit down on a bar stool.

"It sucked." I groan, biting into a apple.

"Usually does." She replies as the water boils over the edge of the pot. "Damn" She says, sitting it in the sink. "How about Chinese food tonight?" She asks, pulling a menu from the drawer next to her.

"Sounds ok." I sigh. She raises an eyebrow, so I shake my head and she turns back around.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna head to the boarding house." I say, standing and grabbing my backpack.

"Why would you be going there?" She asks while texting.

"I need to talk to Damon." I say, giving her a weak smile.

"Um Elena" She says, walking over to stand beside me.

"What?"

"I saw Damon on ESPN this morning." She says, frowning.

"Oh cool. I'm sure he'll be thrilled." I tell her, faking a smile.

"It was live from New York."

"Oh."

"You knew he went back though, right?" She asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, of course. I just didn't expect him to be back on TV so soon." I lie.

"Oh ok." She says, walking back to the sink.

"I'm gonna go do my homework." I say loudly, running up the stairs and into my room. I slam the door and fall to floor against it. The tears I had been holding back for four days finally come out.

_He left. He went back to New York. He didn't say goodbye. He doesn't care about you, never did. He has that slut Katherine. _

_I miss you anyway._


	13. Back To The Start

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Now back to switching POV's.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<br>**__**Back To The Start**_

_I'm falling in love  
>But it's falling apart<br>I need to find my way back to the start  
>When we were in love<br>Things were better than they are  
>Let me back into...<br>Into your arms.  
>Into your arms.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

"Ugh shut up." I groan, throwing a pillow at the alarm clock that sits on the dresser across the room. Ric put it there purposefully so I would have to get out of bed to make it stop. Clever Ric, real clever.

Luckily I'm just as clever.

I reach for my shoe on the floor and chuck it at the alarm clock, making both objects fall to the floor with a thud.

Silence.

"Ahh" I sigh, lying my head back down. Now for my peaceful silence to end in three...two...

"Guess what today is." Ric yells, throwing the door open.

"Fire your agent day?" I groan.

"There's no such thing, silly." He says, smacking the back of my head.

"There will be." I mumble to myself.

"Today is the last day of your break. Tomorrow you are officially back in the game." Ric says happily.

"I'm thrilled. Can't you tell?" I say, giving him a 'duh' look and pointing to my face.

"Don't be like that. I heard the interview with ESPN went well." He says, grabbing my feet and attempting to pull me off the bed. I grab onto the head board and hold on for dear life.

"It was fine. Now let go of me." I tell him, kicking at his restricting hands.

"Get up. You have five minutes before I call Kat and invite her over." He says, pointing his finger at me accusingly.

"Move it mister." He says, clapping as he walks away.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

_Tick...Tick...Tick...Tick..._

"Elena?"

"What?" I ask, looking up to face Caroline.

"You seem distracted. Were you thinking about Damon again?" She asks, smirking.

"No...Yes...Maybe..." I say. My eyes are still red from crying the past few days. Thankfully I finally ran out of tears.

"Well this is getting ridiculous." She says, rolling her eyes.

"How so?" I ask, looking around the lunch room.

"If it was me and this guy took off, I would go after him." She says simply.

"Well it's not you, and it's more complicated than that." I tell her.

"It's not complicated, it's simple. He loves you and you love him. He hurt you when that whore showed up, and you hurt him when you refused to see or talk to him afterward." She says.

_He loves you. He hurt you. You love him. You hurt him._

_Damon._

"I've seen that look before. So we do we leave?" She asks, leaning close.

"Tonight. We'll take your car. Be at my house at midnight, and bring a bag." I tell her.

"Yay" She squeals, almost falling out of her seat.

"Calm down, Care. I don't want Jeremy or Bonnie getting suspicious." I tell her, motioning to the couple sitting at the table beside us.

"Ok, no freaking out. Got it. Keeping it calm." She says, taking deep breaths.

"Come on, we need to get to class." I say, standing.

"You expect me to focus on school work when I have a breakout mission to plan? You're crazy Elena." She says, shaking her head.

"I know. Damon likes me that way."

"Good, me too. You're more fun when you're all 'let's runaway and knock some since into prince charming'." She says, laughing.

* * *

><p><em>We're pulling apart and coming together again and again<br>__We're growing apart but we pull it together  
>Pull it together, together again <em>


	14. Contagious

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Now...for the chapter I've been waiting to write...here it is...in three...two...("No Ric you can't yell 'one'!") Sorry 'bout that...on with the story. XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<br>Contagious**_

**EPOV.**

"Hurry up" Caroline whispers from the drivers seat as I throw my duffel bag in the backseat.

"Ok, drive, drive." I say climbing into the front and slamming the door.

"We're driving to New York not robbing a bank. Geez." Caroline says pulling out of the driveway.

"I'm not worried about getting caught, I'm worried about not getting there in time." I tell her, tapping my fingers on the dash.

"What do you mean 'in time'?" She asks.

"He has a game against the Red Sox tonight at six. Which means he'll be at the fields by noon. We have to hurry Care, please." I say, whining the last part.

"Ok, ok, but if we get pulled over that's it." She says.

"K."

"It's only gonna take six hours 'Lena." She says, glancing at me.

"I know. Don't remind me." I sigh, lying back.

"It's 1:00am, we have plenty of time." Caroline says, laughing and pressing the gas.

_**I'm flying down the fast lane  
>Doing ninety five, ninety things on my brain<br>Don't know where the hell I'm going  
>But I'm going after you <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-8 Hours Later-<strong>

"Move people, MOVE." Caroline says honking for hundredth time.

"Ugh. It's been almost eight hours and we're still in... Where are we anyways?" I ask, sitting up.

"Springdale, New Jersey." She groans, flipping someone off.

"I can't believe this traffic. It's like Ian Somerhalder is in a bathing suit at the end of the road or something." She says with a groan. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Caroline. It's nine freaking o'clock. We only have three hours." I say, squeezing her arm.

"I know, I know. Chill. If this traffic clears up it'll only take like an hour and a half to get there."

"It better." I say, lying back down.

"Wait, wait, wait. Look, we're moving." She yells, clapping her hands.

"Hands on the steering wheel, please." I say, grabbing it before we can run off the road.

"Oops, sorry." She says, giggling.

"Gun it, Care." I say, buckling in.

"You got it." She says, pressing down the gas pedal.

_**It was raining on a Wednesday  
>Doing ninety five, ninety things left to say<br>Told myself to keep on driving  
>'Cause I left my heart with you<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"You really need to get off the couch, buddy. And please lay off the fruit smoothies, watching you chug 'em is making me sick." Ric says, picking up the five empty glasses that lay beside the couch off the floor.

"Shut up." I groan.

"Whats with the outfit, by the way?" He asks, gesturing to my clothes.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I ask, looking down to my attire. Black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and bare feet.

"No reason." He laughs.

_**And I know you think I'm crazy  
>And I dress up like I'm four<br>I don't do dinner and movies  
>But if I showed up at your door...<strong>_

"What's with your outfit?" I ask him, gesturing to his flip flops, jeans, white t-shirt, and navy blue baseball cap.

"Well since we're just hanging out at the moment, I didn't think a suit was necessary." He says, shrugging.

"Well I like it. I've never seen you without a suit." I mumble.

"Will you wet my washcloth again?" I whine, pulling it off my forehead and holding it towards him.

"Your pitiful." He sighs, taking it and disappearing into the kitchen.

_**Would you give me one more minute?  
>The story's far from finished<br>We could fill in all the pages  
>I'm feeling sick, cause you're so contagious <strong>_

He returns a minute later and lays the washcloth back across my forehead.

"I miss 'Lena." I sigh.

"Me too, man. Me too." He sighs, sitting down in the chair across from me.

_**I never thought that I could walk away  
>Every second I'm regretting that I didn't stay<strong>_

_**I left my heart with you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

"It's only eleven, calm down." Caroline says, pulling the car to a stop at the stop light.

"Where to?" She asks, turning towards me.

_Oh damn it._

"He never told me where he lived." I whisper, ready to smack myself.

"Well he's famous so it couldn't me that hard. I'll Google him." Caroline says, pulling her phone out.

_**Just wanna say I miss you  
>I caught it when I kissed you<br>And I've been through all the stages**_

"Hurry up, Care." I say, tapping my fingers impatiently again.

"And...got it." She says, happily.

"How far?" I ask, crossing my fingers.

"Ten minutes." She says.

"K, we can do this." I say, trying to convince myself more than Caroline.

_**I'm feeling sick, cause you're so contagious  
>I'm feeling sick, cause you're so contagious<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"Come on, we've gotta go." Ric yells from downstairs.

"Coming" I yell back, grabbing my wallet and phone. I run downstairs and meet him at the front door.

"You are so dead when they see that outfit." He laughs, shaking his head.

"Yea, this from the guy in leather flip flops." I reply, walking to the car.

"Hey, I haven't changed yet. 'Gimme a break." He says, following behind me.

"Are we stopping at your house?" I ask as he climbs in.

"Yea, but it'll only take a minute." He says, closing the door.

"Yankee Stadium, please." He tells the driver.

I sigh, leaning back against the seat. Thoughts of Elena flash through my mind.

_**Just wanna say I miss you...**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

"Here we are." Care says, pulling to a stop. I open the car door, run into the building, and up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. I'm a friend." I tell the lady.

"Take the elevator all the way up, his penthouse is the top floor.

"You mean 'on' the top floor?" I ask.

"No, I mean his penthouse is the whole top floor of the hotel. He owns it permanently." She says.

"Ok, thanks..." I pause, glancing down at her name tag. "...Rose."

"Your welcome." She says, smiling. I turn around and grab Caroline's hand, dragging her into the elevator and pressing the button. When we reach the top floor there's only one door in sight, so I take a guess that it's Damon's.

"Damon..." I yell, banging on the door.

"I don't think he's here, 'Lena." Caroline says, walking up behind me.

"No, no, no. He has to be..." I sigh, knocking rapidly.

"We missed him." I sigh, sitting down against the door. My eyes start to sting.

"Hey, um, didn't Damon give you tickets to the game tonight?" Caroline asks, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Yea, one for me and another for... Caroline you're a genius." I squeal standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"Yea, I know. Now come on, we have time to waste and clothes to buy." She says happily, pulling me back into the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"Ready?" Ric asks, as I walk out of his guest bedroom in my uniform.

"Yep, are you?" I ask.

"Can't you tell?" He says, gesturing to his newly pressed suit.

"Let's get this over with." I say, walking back to the front door.

"Why so down? Didn't you give Elena tickets for tonight?" He asks.

"Yea, but she'll never come." I sigh.

"Sorry, buddy." Ric says, patting me on the back.

_**Would you give me one more minute?  
>The story's far from finished<br>We could fill in all the pages...**_


	15. His Epic Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Chapter 15! Only an epilogue left. I'll include a list of all the songs I used at the end of the epilogue if anyone's interested. Thanks for all the reviews! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<br>His Epic Return  
><strong>_

_'Cause this is the real thing  
>Love changes everything<br>This is the night when every heart's exploding_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV. <strong>

"10 minutes, Salvatore."

"I know, I know." I reply, pulling the blue and white jersey over my head. The socks and cleats go on next and soon I'm ready to play.

"How are you feeling?" Ric asks, walking down the stairs and into the locker room.

"Honestly?" I ask, putting my cap on.

"That would be nice, yea."

"I feel sick, bored, annoyed, exhausted, and did I mention annoyed?" I reply.

"Maybe you should just stick to lying, k?" He says, smiling.

"That's what I thought." I mumble, walking around him and towards the stairs that lead to the field.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

"Come on, Caroline. We don't have time." I groan, watching her apply her newly bought lipstick. "We're at a baseball game for gods sakes."

"Ok...done." She says, smiling and climbing out of the car.

"Hurry up, we need to find our seats." I say, pulling her arm.

"Stop worrying so much, god." She groans, following closely behind me. We reach the entrance and get our first real glimpse at the field.

"Whoa" We both whisper as our jaws drop.

"This place is huge." Caroline says, smiling and walking ahead of me.

"Tell me about it. Our seats are down there." I say, pointing to the right.

"VIP, nice." Caroline smirks, taking the seat beside me. Our seats are in a secluded area, close to home plate and a little to the left of the Yankees dugout.

After a few minutes of waiting, the players from both teams walk out to stand on the first and third base lines.

"Do you see him?" Caroline asks, leaning towards me.

"No, everyone's backs look the same from here." I groan, sitting back.

After the national anthem has been sung, the game officially begins.

The Yankees descend out onto the field, taking their positions and warming up. A minute later and two more walk out, one with catchers gear covering him.

"Damon" I whisper, watching him laugh at whatever the man beside him just said.

"Isn't that him? The hot one with the pads on?" Caroline asks, pointing towards him.

"Yes, that's him. Now stop pointing." I say, turning away to hide my blush. The two of them take their positions and Damon crouches down.

"I'm liking these seats more and more. We have a perfect view of his backside from here." Caroline laughs.

"Caroline" I groan, rolling my eyes.

"What? You know you like it." She says, smirking.

"How are we going to get his attention from way up here?" She asks.

"We aren't. We're just going to watch the game and then we're going home." I reply.

"Oh come on, Elena. You can't be serious. Do you know how much money I spent on gas?" She asks, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'll pay you back." I tell her. She sighs, shaking her head, and sits down to watch the game.

* * *

><p>Three innings into the game and I'm cheering louder than ever before. Even Caroline is loving it.<p>

Yea.

Caroline.

Loving a sport.

"He's going!" The third basemen yells as the runner takes off towards home. The first basemen throws the ball back to Damon, who throws his helmet off and crouches over home plate, waiting. The runner slides, plowing into Damon and knocking him backwards, his head smacking the hard ground with a thud that seems to echo throughout the stadium.

"Oh god. That looked painful." Caroline says, as we both stand up to get a better view.

"It couldn't be that bad, right?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know. He didn't even have the helmet on." Caroline replies slowly. The coach runs out and kneels next to unmoving Damon.

"What do you think they're saying?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know. Do you think he's unconscious?" I ask in return. She shrugs and turns back to the scene unfolding on the field. Damon reaches his hand back to touch his head, when he pulls it away it's dripping red liquid.

"Oh my god." Caroline mumbles.

"DAMON" I yell, leaning against the barrier that keeps me from going to him. His head snaps up, looking around hurriedly.

"DAMON" I yell again, louder this time. His head turns towards me, eyes locking with mine.

"Elena?" I see him mouth. Ignoring the blood coming from his head, he stands up. He stumbles at first but eventually makes it to a full on run towards me. Alaric appears from the dugout, running after Damon. I bend down and stick my head under the metal barrier, it's at least a six foot drop to the field.

"ELENA" Damon yells again, getting closer by the second.

"Damon" I sigh as he gets to the wall. He reaches his hand up and I reach down to hold onto him.

"You're here" He whispers, looking up at me in wonder.

"I'm here" I whisper, tears threatening to fall free.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid." He blurts out.

"I forgive you. I'll always forgive you, Damon." I tell him, tears falling free.

"Don't cry. I want to remember a happy you." He sighs.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever." I tell him defiantly.

"Promise?" He asks.

"I promise." I tell him, smiling.

"I could never be with someone else after meeting you anyways. They would all seem bland in comparison." He says.

"That's good...I think." I reply.

"I will always. Choose. You." He adds, pronouncing each word slowly.

"Ditto" I tell him, squeezing his hand. A smile etches it's way across his face before his hand drops from mine and he falls to the ground.


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here it is...the epilogue. Thank you so much for all the reviews. This is officially my first story to hit 50! Hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<br>Everything I Ask For**_

_I don't know what she sees in me  
>But I'm happy<br>That she's happy now  
><em>

_She's with me  
>And I'm freakin' out<br>Because I'm just so lucky_

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

_Dear Journal (no this is not a diary),_

_3 years, 5 months, and 12 days. Yea, I know how long it's been. I'm just awesome like that. _

_Elena is officially no longer a teenager (thank god). She turned twenty a couple months ago. I'm still astounded she hasn't dumped my sorry ass yet. I know it bothers her that I have to travel around the country with my team most of the year, but she'd never show it. I know it's cliché, but every time I'm with her it's like I'm falling in love all over again. I even love our fights (now that they eventually turn into sex). Sure, we've had our share of name calling, throwing stuff, threatening to leave, fights. But honestly, these have been the best three years of my life (so far). _

_Ric is still by my side (duh). He married Elena's aunt Jenna (ironic, I know) about two years ago. They have a set of twins, Sarah and Claire, who are both one. It's just my luck that even after I retire I'll have to deal with Ric, and call him Uncle._

_That's right. I'm engaged. Took long enough._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

_Dear diary,_

_3 years, 2 months, and 3 days. Yep, I keep count. That's how much I love him. And guess what...I'm engaged! We're getting married in two months!_

_A lot has changed in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Jenna married Alaric (ironic much?). They have the most beautiful set of twins I've ever seen, with beautiful names to match. Sarah and Claire Saltzman turned one about a month ago. They both have their parents sandy colored hair, but Sarah has blue eyes while Claire has green. Damon was thrilled when he found out about the engagement, just like I was._

_Jeremy and Bonnie moved to North Carolina, and both are attending Duke. Jeremy is the happiest I've ever seen him. Bonnie is just glad to be out of Mystic Falls._

_Caroline and Tyler moved to New York after high school to start a life together. They aren't engaged but I can definitely see it happening soon. They're extremely cute together._

_Matt got a scholarship to play football for Ohio State. I've heard he's loving it and hopes to move there permanently after college. He isn't in a serious relationship, as far as I know, but I'm sure he'll find the right girl eventually._

_Stefan decided to stay in Mystic Falls. Damon loaned him some money and he bought The Grille. You can still see him behind the counter bartending occasionally. He is currently dating the newest resident in Mystic Falls, Alexia Branson, but we all call her Lexi. She's a really nice person, and is actually a good friend of mine now. Damon and Stefan have even formed a sort of friendship. _

_I still remember that day at the ball game. I was so scared I was going to lose Damon. Thankfully it was only a minor concussion and he was fully healed within a couple of weeks. I love him. I don't think that'll ever change._

_Well, I have a doctors appointment to get to. It feels good to finally start writing again._

_Love,  
><em>_Elena_

* * *

><p>"Everything's normal right?" Damon asks impatiently from beside me.<p>

"Everything seems to be alright. It's just her pulse that's worrying me, it's abnormally quick right now." Dr. Marshall says, looking over his clipboard.

"What does that mean?" Damon asks, glancing at me nervously.

"Damon, shouldn't I be the one squeezing your hand for dear life?" I ask, smiling at him.

"Oh sorry." He says, loosening his grip.

"Mind if I check your heartbeat again, but with the machine this time?" Dr. Marshall asks, rolling his chair next to me.

"Yea, sure." I tell him. He sets the machine up, squirts some warm goo on my stomach and begins the check. He remains silent for a minute, staring at the screen curiously. I'm tempted to point out that I have no clue what that picture means.

"Everything ok, Doc?" Damon says through his teeth.

"Yes, everything's fine Mr. Salvatore. Only thing is...there's two heartbeats in there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, that's right...there will be a sequel! Keep an eye out for it. I should have it posted within the week. Haven't decided on a title so if anyone has a suggestion just let me know in a review.<strong>

**Oh, and if anyone hadn't guessed...it was Damon that had the days wrong, not 'Lena. :P**

**R&R people! XD**

**Song List**

**Ch.1: Last Of The American Girls, by Green Day  
><strong>**Ch.2: Lucky, by Jason Mraz  
><strong>**Ch.3:_  
><strong>**Ch.4: Obvious, by Westlife  
><strong>**Ch.5: Crush, by David Archuleta  
><strong>**Ch.6: Animal, by Neon Trees  
><strong>**Ch.7: Weightless, by All Time Low  
><strong>**Ch.8: World, by Five For Fighting  
><strong>**Ch.9:_  
><strong>**Ch.10: Heels Over Head, by Boys Like Girls  
><strong>**Ch.11: Catastrophe, by Forever The Sickest Kids  
><strong>**Ch.12:_  
><strong>**Ch.13: Into Your Arms, by The Maine  
><strong>**Ch.14: Contagious, by Boys Like Girls  
><strong>**Ch.15: Real Thing, by Boys Like Girls**

**Epilogue: Everything I Ask For, by The Maine**


End file.
